Truly Mine, Truly His
by AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: A one-shot of Hiei/Kurama slash. Kurama thinks it will only be one-night thing, much to his regret, but Hiei surprises him...mature, but non-explicit content.


Welcome to my first fanfiction to be posted! Muses, take it away.

**Sage-** So Moe has had this written for a very long time-

**Domiel**- But she only just now decided that she was going to post it. It's been written for several months.

**Sage-** But Moe is a lazy bum, so she never got around to it til now.

**Me**-…guys, you're supposed to be saying nice things about me. Not the truth.

**Sage**- Oh, so you want us to lie and glorify you?

**Me**-…Is there a problem with that? Because I fail to see one.

**Domiel**- *Throws shoe at Moe's head* You should just sleep for a while.

**Me-** *knocked out*

**Sage**- Alright, high five!

**Domiel**- Now, remember, when she comes to, tell her that she fainted of fright because she saw a spider or something, you know she won't remember what really happened…

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does. Nor am I making any money off of this. However much I wish I was.

**Warning**- This contains some mature, if non-explicit, content. And one curse word. It also contains slash. That means boyxboy gay action. Kiddies and homophobes, you have been warned.

Reviews would be much appreciated, especially since it's my first fanfic. I don't care whether it's criticism or just telling me what you think about it, comments are loved here. And flames are used to roast my marshmellows. Mmmm, S'mores!

On with the show!

* * *

**Title-**Truly Mine, Truly His

**Author**- Phoenix Foxfire

**Rating**- Mature

This was not intimate in any way at all. It was rough sex, spurred on by unbridled passion and unrestrained lust. This was the first time we had done this. For him, it was just a way to relieve his needs. For me…well, I wanted it to be more.

Slick bodies sliding against each other, him inside me, setting a furious pace. It was just a way for him to get off. Tomorrow, we would surely act as if it had never happened.

The problem was, I loved him. With every fiber of my being, with all my heart, with all my soul, I loved him. I tighten my fingers in his spiky black hair, trying to push these thoughts away. _Best not ruin this_, I think. _He does not feel the same._

He thrusts harder, faster, and I cry out at the height of ecstasy. He follows shortly after, ceasing his movements. We collapse onto the bed, facing each other on our sides, short of breath. I stare at him, lying there with his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed. My strong handsome fire demon that I could never truly call mine.

How I wish this moment could last forever.

How cliché. I know.

As our breathing slowly calms he opens his blood red eyes, the eyes that first drew me toward him. "I don't want this," he says.

At once my mind begins to close down. _You've really messed up this time, Kurama, _I think to myself. _Any friendship you might've had is destroyed._

I begin to climb off the bed with every intention of leaving, not wanting him to see my tears. He must've seen my expression, though, because he pulls me back down onto the bed and kisses me.

I am stunned. We had kissed as a prelude to sex, but this…this was different.

He slowly pulls away and begins to play with a lock of my red hair. "Baka Kitsune," he says. His red eyes lock onto my emerald ones. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that…well, I don't want this to be just a quick fuck and then when it's over we forget about it." He grabs my right hand with his free one. "Kurama…I want to make love to you and not have to walk away when it's over."

I blink at him, not expecting this at all. "Why?" I question. Could he possibly feel the same way as I do?

He smiles a half-smile and moves me closer to him. "Because, you fool of a fox, I want you. I need you. I cannot live without you. You have stolen my heart, but I don't want it back." He leans his forehead against mine. "I love you, Kurama," he whispers against my lips.

A tear slips down my cheek, and then another. He pulls back and looks at me with concerned eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asks.

I smile at him as he wipes the tears from my face. "Because I'm happy. Because Hiei, I love you too."

And with that I close the distance between us, and our lips tough, the kiss slow and soft and sweet and perfect. He has one arm around my waist and the other hand entangled in my hair, my palms on his shoulder blades, and everything feels so right.

We lie down to sleep, my body curling into his, his arms around me, and I can't remember ever feeling this happy. I smile as I lean my head into his chest. "Goodnight, Hiei."

"Goodnight, my fox…my Kurama."

I fall asleep, thinking that he is truly mine and I am truly his.

_*Finis*_

_

* * *

_

**Me-**So there it is. I am hoping that it is all in the same tense, it was originally all in past tense, but I changed it. So tell me if you see any mistakes. Love you all! Virtual cookies to anyone who reads, and virtual cakes to those who review! ...and by the way, why was I unconcious, my dear Muses?

**Sage**-You saw a spider.

**Me- **Oh, that makes sense.

**Domiel and Sage- ***snickers*

**Me-** *Gives them a suspicious look*

**Domiel and Sage-** We love you, Moe!

**Me-** Aw, I love you too guys! *Incident totally forgotten*

**Domiel-** What an airhead...


End file.
